


Sexy Shapeshifting

by Zodiac



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Autofellatio, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Carlos is still in the other desert in this one so he's mentioned but not in it, Cecil is Inhuman, Drabbles, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shapeshifting, kinda sorta, stomach mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Carlos gone to the other desert, Cecil is left to take care of his physical needs by himself. The thing is, when you're a shapeshifter, there are many, <i>many</i> ways you could go about it and most of those ways are horrifying to normal people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Shapeshifting

He was alone. Not entirely, of course, as Carlos called and texted every day from the desert otherworld and the Faceless Old Woman was always hovering nearby, unseen and unnoticed. But, physically and from what he could sense normally, he was essentially alone in his apartment. His emotional needs were barely taken care of with the calls and interactions he had at work. His physical needs, on the other hand, could only be sated by himself now.

But Cecil Palmer could take care of those even easier than when Carlos was around now.

He was always concerned about what Carlos would think about his shapeshifting tendencies. Little things like changing the color or length of his hair was just fine and, as his lovely scientist jokingly put it, _neat_. However, before he had met Carlos, he had gotten used to dealing with his more carnal appetites by utilizing his shapeshifting powers to alter his body in such a way as to pleasure himself, often leading to grotesque, twisted results.

Now, with Carlos gone, he was free to return to those habits.

Cecil sat on his bed with his legs tucked beneath himself, stripped of his clothing that lay neatly folded to the side. He had made sure to turn his phone off beforehand and it now rested blankly on his nightstand; anyone who called him could surely wait until later. The lamp at his bedside was on, but that did not matter. The only people who could see him were the Faceless Old Woman, the Sheriff's Secret Police, and any other secret organizations that may have installed cameras in his room, but they had seen it all before.

Everything was ready. He simply had to begin his own personal show now.

Leaning back slightly, he braced his hands behind himself on the sheets and arched his back forwards. His abdominal flesh began to rend, tears appearing in the surface of his skin to reveal the redness that lay just beneath as though he had stretched himself too far. He moaned and threw his head back as the tear widened and deepened, pain not an issue for him. In response to massively altering his form, his body pumped out a flood of unique endorphins, as Carlos called them, to prevent the massive amount of pain that such an action would normally bring. By the time he looked like someone had scooped out his abdominal region, his mind was already in the hazy, naturally-drugged bliss that the endorphins brought about.

And his transformation wasn't even complete yet.

From the top and bottom of the wound of the gash came the wet sound of flesh ripping and cracking noises. Monstrous teeth were forming out of the ragged edges, pointed pearly-whites framing it like so many sharp stalagmites and stalactites. He was panting by this point, a heavy blush on his cheeks and his tongue lolling out of his mouth into the open air. As though wanting to join its brethren, a large, damp fleshy mass the size of his forearm flopped out from the middle of the teeth, his new tongue sliding itself along the teeth jutting downwards. Relaxing his back slightly, he sighed contently as the mouth now splitting his stomach in half closed partially.

Now it was time for the real fun to begin.

His large tongue drooped downwards, letting the entirety of its length slip out from between the teeth. The muscle lazily ran along the top of his cock, coating it with a light sheen of saliva and making him tremble, moaning softly. It continued lapping away at his dick, sending lovely little jolts of pleasure shooting through his body every time it brushed against his sensitive skin and making it swell with rapidly-heating blood. His toes curled and legs spread apart subconsciously as his cock grew harder, steadily rising until it stood straight up. With the new access to it, the tongue coiled around his length in a spiraling fashion, twining lower and lower until the tip rested against the base. Once wrapped around him, it shifted and squeezed rhythmically, trying to milk as much pleasure out of him as possible.

Cecil shuddered and let out a deep, prolonged moan at the arousal pumping through his blood, making his dick throb desperately within its wet, wriggling prison. A bead of pre-cum welled up from the head and he drew in a gasping breath as the tongue swiped it up with its movements, the salty, bitter taste easily distinguishable even through his euphoric haze. Heat in the form of raw lust pooled in the back of his stomach mouth like the saliva it produced, coalescing into a searing mass that threatened to explode at any moment.

He was getting perilously close, he just needed one last push to orgasm.

That last push came in the form of him bending the top half of his body forwards to allow the mouth to engulf his cock, making sure to stretch out so it didn't close on him instead. He cried out as the humid warmth swallowed him up, the temperature and tightness of the tongue serving as his current next best alternative to a blowjob from his sweet, absent scientist. Squeezing his eyes shut, he involuntarily bucked his hips up, not caring about the saliva that sloshed out and onto the bedspread. At the moment, he was too far away to mind that he would have to wash his blanket afterwards. Rather, he was imagining his mouth as someone else's entirely.

"C-Carlos..." He hissed out between his teeth, imagining the mouth around him being his wonderful scientist's, the tongue being his amazingly lithe one. "Puh-please, let me come already..." Grabbing handfuls of the sheets, he screamed out another, more desperate, "Carlos!" as one last, needy thrust had him spent, cock spurting cum into himself to join the drool puddled in what was left of his abdominal cavity.

He spent several minutes just catching his breath before he rolled over onto his side, letting his dick slip out of his stomach mouth. Tiredly, he looked at the soaked mess that his sheets had become, white specks of his cum that had escaped dotting the damp fabric. He would clean it up later, he decided, tongue idly lapping at his softened cock to clean it.

There would be plenty of time for that later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Tumblr right [here](http://catsandcomposers.tumblr.com/).


End file.
